The overall goal of the Molecular Genetics of Human Tumors Program is to stimulate new research and to enhance existing multidisciplinary programs in molecular genetics as applied to human solid tumors. This is a highly collaborative program involving faculty in four departments (Medicine, Surgery, Radiation and Cellular Oncology and Pathology). It evolved naturally by collaborations between investigators with experience in molecular genetics of hematologic tumors and investigators with experience in biologic studies of solid tumors. Although the program is newly conceived, it has an excellent scientific foundation that will benefit from improved organization and defined leadership. The objectives of the Program are to strengthen existing research efforts in human solid tumors, to encourage the development of new research programs by providing technology and interactions and to promote the involvement of clinical scientists in basic research programs either by laboratory or clinical correlative studies. A major emphasis of this program is on the sharing of technology and of tissue resources. The program also provides a resource for the training of predoctoral and postdoctoral students supported by the Cancer Biology Training Grant, the Environmental Biology Training Grant, the Surgical Oncology Training Grant and for clinical fellowship training programs in Hematology-Oncology, Gastroenterology and Radiation and Cellular Oncology, as well as for individual fellowship awards from public and private agencies.